Yasashī Kokoro
Yasashī Kokoro(やさしい心 literally meaning kind heart) is a character who appears in Road to Ninja: Naruto the movie and many other movies as well. Background Yasashī grew up as an orphan and didn't care that she didn't have any family, she is very kind especially since her name means kind heart in Japanese. Personality Yasashī is usually quite and kind, also might sometimes be shy, she can also be well let's just say a little serious sometimes as well. Her motivation to get stronger was failing the Chūnin Exams. During the Blank Period between part one and part two, she trained under Hinabi Hyūga, whom was Hinata's sister. After the blank period ended, she became a medical and sensory ninja who could use light style like Hinabi and most of the villagers from Hikarigakure. She was soon able to use lighting style as well. Appearance Yasashī has fair skin and brown chin length hair. She usually wears black calf length sandals instead of blue calf length sandals. She wears her headband around her neck. Yasashī appears in part one with an outfit similar to Sakura's part one outfit except instead she had fishnet tights and her dress always had short sleeves. In part two, she has a short light brown kimono tied with a black obi and wears purple shorts under her kimono. She changed her sandals to black knee-high boots and now carries a medical pouch. She also has long fingerless fishnet gloves that go to her elbows and are covered by her sleeves on her kimono. In Road to a Ninja, she has a baige sleeveless shirt with black shorts and fishnet stockings. For shoes, she has black high heels and wears grey elbow protectors which are pink in the English Dub. In Naruto: Final Bond, she is wearing pink knee length pants, a black skirt, black high heels and fingerless fishnet gloves which also serve as her sleeves. In Kama: New Era, she has a lght coloured kimono tied with a black obi and has black high heels. There really isn't much detail although she stops wearing her headband and her hair is now shoulder length. Abilities Yasashī can use light style and lightning style. Her medical ninjutsu was mastered in Road to a Ninja: Naruto the movie which was when she was only 17 that she had gotten her Million Healings and was able to use Legacy Mode which she mastered in Naruto: Final Bond when she was 21. Her sensory is very good and very similar to Karin's. Though she does not have the Byakugan, she can do things like 256 air palms because she Hironami Hyūga is her ancestor. Though, Yasashī grew up in Kusagakure, he was her ancestor. Also, in Naruto: Final Bond, she gain the Byakugan in her left eye, which later evoles into the Tenseigan. Her right eye in which, has the Tensei Sharigan. Tensei Sharigan are given to those who have both Sharigan and Tenseigan which is hard to get since having both Byukugan and Sharigan, no one has ever been able to do it. Appearances Part One Help Ochimaru Yasashī is on a mission to help Ochimaru with an experiment. Once he is finished, they prepare for the Chunin Exams in two weeks. Chunin Exams Yasashī passed the first round